That girl
by kittygirlthing97
Summary: summary inside I dont own vampire knight, or any of the vampire knights things.
1. Chapter 1

KGT97:hey I've beed thinking. and this is my first vampire knight story so be nice..

* * *

**summary**  
kaname is a normal high school student. he,,and his best friends, and one of his best friends sister,are the richest,hottest, and smartest guys in school. kaname is quiet, cold and simply doesnt talk to people. that is until a green haired girl comes to his school. will she change him from an cold jerk to a less cold person? or will she be driven of by her past?

* * *

kaname, his sister, and her boyfriend walked down the hallway of cross high(dont know the name). kaname was the richest guy in the town, all the girls wanted to be with him. and all the guys wanted to be like him, teachers loved him. and all while kaname did not like anyone, he only talked to his sister, yukki, his best friends aido and akatski,and sometimes ruka, akatski's sister. the group was popular around school and all the girls respect kaname.

"k-kaname?" ruka called. kaname looked at her.  
"class is starting, do you want to walk together?" she continued. kaname sighed, he knew that ruka had a crush on him, and he knew she would never tell. but he didnt feel the same way.  
"sure.' he mumbled. when they arrived to class everyone looked at kaname. then at a green haired girl sitting in his seat, kaname liked the window seat

'uh-oh' ruka thought, the last person who did that was pushed out of the seat onto the floor. kaname walked over to the girl. he looked at her she had long green hair hanging out her chair. her eyes were closed. and she looked sorta cute. kaname blushed slightly, not noticed by the class..  
"hey girl, youre in my seat." he said. the girl didnt move. so kaname sighed then picked her up. her eyes opened as kaname put her in the seat next to him. she looked at him, her dull red eyes looked shocked. kaname smirked

"girl, you were in my seat." he said. "dont let it happen again." the girl sighed

"kora" she said. kaname looked at her

"hey boy, my name is kora, not 'girl'. okay" she said. kaname smirked

"my name is kaname, not 'boy' got it?" he said. kora smirked and turned back to her work.  
'this is going to be interesting' kanamae thought.

* * *

**kgt97: so how was it? itll get better i was in a rush gotta go to bed and wont be able to use computer for the week, im grounded, i kinda let venom, my python out and he was in the kitchen i got grounded for the week.**

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone! I know you were exspecting a new chapter. Im here to tell you some very sad news. from this point on. my stories 'her geass', 'winrys secret' "secret love' ,'that girl' will be put on hold for a while. i am so sorry but, i have to write untold secrets 2 and it takes a while guys so sorry.**


	3. okay here is chappie 2

KGT97:hey** I've beed thinking. AND I have deicided to continue this even if I only have one fan I will work hard to please that fan! thanks for the review! so where did we leave off?**

**oh right! right here-!**

**lol enjoy!**

* * *

_Kora's P.O.V_

I frowned. That guy, Kaname, he was so different. His scent was so..Weird. Unlike all of these other humans, Kuran's scent was almost like Takuma's. Takuma is one of my best friends. I have known him since I was 4.

I ran out of the gym for lunch. Quickly sneaking out of the cafiteria, I climbed a tree. That was my favorite lunch spot. I ate my bento calmly and quietly, as to enjoy the peace. I alwasy thought about Kisame, my twin brother.

"HEY GIRLLYYY!"

"AHHHH!" I yelled as I fell out of the tree. I prepared myself to hit the hard frozen ground. It felt like slow motion seeing the ground come toward me at such a speed. And then I was laying in soft, warm arms. I looked up, exspecting to see Takuma, but instead I saw Kaname-san. His sad eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked "Kora?"

I blushed. He is the first to say my name with such compassion.

"Y-yeah just startled" I mumbled as he put me down. I turned to the scource of my falling, Aido-kun.

_Kaname's P.O.V_

I saw Kora turn a firey red color as she walked up to Aido. He looked shocked when he saw her face. She froze and stared at hi,m.

"A-Aido-kun?"

"K-Kora-chan?"

It was surprizing. How did Aido know Kora-san? Aido looked at me.

"Thank you, Kuran-san." He bowed. I was going to question his reason for calling me with an honor-fiction, but then Aido said the weirdest thing

"Kora is a vampire"

* * *

**soooo how was it get me some reviews please?**


End file.
